


Summer Vacation with Voltron

by LamarandKadar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Relationship Issues, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamarandKadar/pseuds/LamarandKadar
Summary: Keith and Lance were going to have a relaxing summer together, that is until Lance's ex, Lotor decided to show up. Now Keith finds himself glaring at Lotor wondering, who the heck is this.





	1. The Start of a Very Long Summer

Lance burst through the door of the large penthouse dubbed Voltron by his roommates.  
“It’s summer vacation! No classes for three months!”  
“Lance, we know that. You’ve been saying it all day.” Keith put his arm around his boyfriend.  
“Ew you two PDA.” Pidge said when she and Hunk walked through the door.  
“In celebration of the beginning of summer I’m going to cook dinner!”  
“Sounds good to me.” Shiro said when he walked in with Allura.  
“Where’s Corran?” Allura asked. She got her answer when he came slipping down the stairs soaking wet.  
“Uh, Corran… what happened?” Lance asked.  
“I was trying to clean the bathrooms but I slipped into the bathtub full of water.”  
“Let's get you dried off and into something warm.” Allura helped Corran onto his feet and back up the stairs followed by Shiro who went to the workout room. Hunk started cooking and Pidge got to work on a summer robotics course.  
“So what do you want to do this summer?” Keith asked Lance as they snuggled on the couch together.  
“Umm… can we go to the beach? I haven’t gone swimming in ages, and I would love to go night surfing!” Lance rested his head on Keith's lap.  
“I’ve never gone surfing at night.”  
“Really? It’s so much fun!”  
“Okay, if you say so.”  
The warm summer sun blanketed the couple and they soon feel asleep. Allura walked downstairs and spotted the two lovers sleeping on the couch.  
“Oh Pidge! Look at how cute they are!” Allura exclaimed. Pidge rolled her eyes.  
“You know I don’t care for those mushy-gushy feelings.”  
“Dinner is ready!” Hunk bellowed. Corran came down with Shiro who had just taken a steamy hot shower.  
“Shiro, look at them! Don’t they remind us of when we were their age?” Shiro kissed his wife on the cheek and turned to look at Lance and Keith.  
“I’ll wake them up.” Shiro said then shook Keith by the shoulder and both teens woke up and blushed when they saw that they fell asleep on the couch.  
Everyone gathered at the large open island in the kitchen. They all sat down and were about to start eating when the doorbell rang. Lance stood up.  
“I got it!” He yelled then opened the door to find his ex standing there with a bunch of flowers.  
“Hello Lance! How are you doing?”  
“Lotor!? What are you doing here? Why are you here? How did you even figure out I was here!?”  
“Well I was in town and heard that you live here. So… I thought I would come and visit.” He handed him the flowers and Keith looked over his shoulder.  
“Who where I live?”  
“Uhh…” Lotor had an uneasy look. Keith walked over and wrapped his arm around Lance's waist.  
“Lance, who are you talking to? Hunk’s dinner won’t stay warm forever.”  
“Lotor, this is Keith my boyfriend and…” Lotor flinched a little at the word boyfriend. “Keith, this is Lotor my ex but don’t worry we’re on good terms now.”  
“Um… okay.” Keith said studying Lance’s ex who suddenly decided to show up.  
“You don’t mind if I come in, right?”  
“Sure, Hunk always makes extra food just incase someone decides to show up.” Lance smiled and welcomed Lotor in and set the flowers in a vase on the counter.  
“Hey, who’s your friend?” Shiro asked.  
“My name is Lotor. I knew Lance since high school.” Shiro stood up and shook Lotor’s hand.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you.” Everyone chatted for awhile except for Keith who sat next to Lance quietly watching Lotor who seemed to laugh at almost anything that Lance said. The small group of people ate and talked until somewhere around nine o’clock. The sunlight was fading fast making a beautiful sunset that painted the city skyline.  
“Well it’s getting late… you should leave before it gets too dark.” Keith said standing up. “I’ll show you to the door.”  
“Keith, don’t be rude!” Shiro said.  
“If you need somewhere to stay for the night you’re more welcome to stay here tonight.” Allura said with a smile.  
“Really? You people are just too kind, but that sounds nice.” Lotor returned the smile.  
\----------  
After dinner everyone decided to watch a movie. Keith was about to sit next to Lance when Lotor swooped in and took his place. Boiling with rage he walked over to where Hunk and Pidge were sitting.  
“Ohh! Someone is jealous!” Hunk teased.  
“There’s just something off about that guy.”  
“It’s just because he had a past with Lance isn’t it?” Pidge asked looking up from her computer.  
“No! Well… Maybe.” Keith crossed his arms as the movie continued.  
After the movie everyone retired to their own rooms except for Lance who was helping Lotor set up the couch.  
“So it’s been about two years, right?” Lotor asked.  
“More or less.” Lance replied handing him a stack of blankets and pillows.  
“A lot has changed.”  
“Yep.”  
“You’ve affiliated yourself with a group.”  
“Yeah, Voltron is pretty great.”  
“They are nice… tell me about Keith. He is your... boyfriend, correct?”  
“Yes, Keith is my boyfriend. Where are you going with this?”  
“Nowhere, no where. I was just curious.”  
“Well, have good night.” Lance turned the lights out and Lotor shifted on the couch until he found peaceful rest.


	2. Late night

The door opened, flooding the bedroom with light from the hall. Keith craned his neck to see Lance trying to sneak into the room unnoticed. Turning a lamp on, Lance pulled off his shirt and pants then changed his boxers.  
“What were you doing downstairs?” Keith asked, sitting up.  
“I was just helping Lotor get settled. I got him some blankets and pillows. You know being a nice host to him.” He walked into the bathroom and Keith let out a frustrated moan.  
“Not another face mask!” Keith complained.  
“But Keith, it’s friday! I always put a mask on on friday.”  
“But Lance-” Keith mocked his boyfriend's tone. “I thought you wanted to cuddle tonight?”  
“Since when does the great and mighty Keith Kogane want to cuddle?”  
“Hey, I said you wanted to cuddle, not me. But either way I’m fine.”  
Lance poked his head out of the bathroom.  
“Fine, my face mask can wait if my needy boo wants some attention.” Flicking the light off, he joined Keith on the full size bed and got close.  
“I’m not needy.”  
“Well… you were a bit jealous when Lotor showed up.”  
Keith felt his face flush with embarrassment.  
“Oh, come on you big baby! Everyone could tell you were jealous.”  
Keith elbowed Lance in the gut causing a grunt to escape his mouth.  
“If you’re not going to kiss me then shut up.”  
“Fine mister feisty! Hold onto your horses.”  
Turning off the lamp, Lance got comfortable under the warm covers and wrapped his arms around Keith bringing him close and kissing his cheek.  
“Good night Keith.”  
“Good night Lance.”  
The pair dozed off for a while until someone knocked at their door. Lance shot up from the bed jolting Keith awake as well.  
“Who is it?” Lance asked.  
“It’s Lotor.” Keith pushed Lance back into a laying position.  
“I’ve got this.” Standing up, Keith trudged to the door and squinted when the light meet his eyes.  
“What do you want?” Lotor stood there for a minute then finally spoke.  
“I was expecting Lance to answer the door.”  
“Lance is sleeping.”  
“No, he isn’t sleeping. I literally just spoke to him.”  
“Well he should be sleeping and so should you. So go away.” Slamming the door in Lotor's face, Keith went back to the bed.  
“Keith…”  
“What? I don’t like being disturbed at one in the morning.” Lotor knocked on the door again.  
“Uh, Lance? I was wondering where the bathroom is in this place.” Lance got up and opened the door.  
“Sorry about Keith, he’s being difficult right now. But there’s a bathroom down the the left hall then take a right and then a left and the bathroom will be the third door on the left.” Judging by the confused look on Lotor’s face, Lance guessed it was too early for him to process that.  
“Nevermind, there’s a bathroom in here that you can use.” Lance let Lotor in, who went straight to the bathroom. Returning to the bed, Lance flopped onto the mattress next to an angry Keith.  
“You let him into our room?”  
“Get over it Keith, the poor guy had to use the bathroom. Just give him a break.”  
Lotor came out of the bathroom and Lance stood to lock the door behind him.  
“Thanks babe.” Lotor said in a dazed tone and kissed Lance on the cheek and walked out the door leaving Lance with a shocked look on his face.  
“Lotor!” Keith’s voice burned with rage and jealousy. Getting up, Keith was about to go after Lotor and give him a piece of his mind, but Lance stopped him.  
“Don’t go all flame head on him, Keith.”  
“Why not!?”  
“He was probably tired and confused.”  
“That was on purpose! He kissed you and he did it on purpose!”  
“I’ll talk to him in the morning and get things sorted out, okay?”  
“Fine.” Keith grumbled and the two returned to bed, but only Lance could go back to sleep. Keith kept tossing and turning, trying to keep his promise of not exploding.


	3. What a Morning

Keith’s eyes opened and meet with the morning sun leaking through the window. He must have fallen asleep at some point during the night. Flipping over, he saw that Lance had already gotten up and ready. Remembering that Lotor was still here, Keith jumped out of the bed and got ready as fast as he could. Keith brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and combed his hair then practically flew down the stairs like lightning. Looking around he saw Lance and Lotor talking in the kitchen.  
“Excuse me! Boyfriend, here, explain now!” Keith gave Lance a threatening look.  
“Sheesh! Chill out Keith! What has your coals burning?”  
“Last night Lotor kissed you and now you’re talking to him like he didn’t do anything!” Before Lance got a chance to say anything, Keith looked at the drink in Lance's hand. “What's that?”  
“You mean the coffee?”  
“Yes, I mean the coffee! Where did you get it?”  
“Lotor got it for me. See, what I was trying to say was that Lotor felt bad for last night’s mistake and brought me coffee to say sorry.”  
“Well he disturbed me last night too. Where’s my coffee?” Lotor walked over with another cup of coffee.  
“Hey, man. I’m sorry about last night’s… mistake, but I was hoping we could put that behind us and be friends. That’s why I got up early to get apology coffee.” Lotor smiled and held out a travel cup filled with hot steamy liquid. Keith took the gift with a scowl on his face.  
“Thanks.” He grumbled. Trudging up the stairs, Keith went to talk with Shiro, his older brother. He really needed to vent to someone right now.  
\----------  
“Shiro!” Keith burst through the door of the workout room to find Shiro benchpressing weights. Putting the weights down, Shiro sat up and wiped sweat away from his face.  
“What is it this time?”  
“It’s that bastard Lotor! He’s flirting with Lance!”  
“Okay Romeo, tell me the details before you explode from jealousy.” Keith started pacing back and forth angrily making gestures with his words.  
“At like one in the morning last night, Lance let Lotor, his ex, come into our bedroom, the bedroom he shares with his boyfriend, me! Then lets him use our bathroom, and when the brute comes out he kisses Lance! You heard me, k-i-s-s-e-s Lance! Then escapes giving a reasonable explanation by bringing coffee!” Shiro looked at the cup in Keith’s hand.  
“You mean like the coffee in your hand?”  
“Shut up! Seven dollar coffee is seven dollar coffee no matter who it comes from and I’m not about to waste it.”  
“Okay.” Shiro stood up and got on the treadmill.  
“What? You’re not going to do anything?”  
“If you really think Lotor is trying to 'flirt’ with Lance, you have to have real proof not just the act of a man being tired at one in the morning.”  
“But he kissed Lance! Lance is my boyfriend not his!”  
“It was probably just an accident, don’t go crazy over one mistake. Besides if Lotor really wanted to be with Lance again he would say no. You know Lance, he loves you and nothing will change that.”  
“I guess you’re right.”  
“That and I’ve had multiple incidents where a man has come into my room at one o’clock in the morning to use the bathroom then kissed me and left.”  
Keith gave Shiro a concerned look.  
“Uh… what kind of relationships have you had?”  
“Too many, just don’t tell Allura.”  
“Yeah, she would slap you silly for telling me that.” The two brothers had a short laugh then returned to their normal morning routines.  
\----------  
“Oh really? Keith did that on your first date?” Lotor chuckled at Lance's retelling of his first date with Keith.  
“Yeah! Then he asked if my drink was spicy enough and if my tamale had enough ice in it.”  
“Speaking of food, are you hungry? Can I take you and Keith anywhere to eat?”  
“Oh sure! That sounds like fun. Hold on let me see if Keith wants to go.” Lance runs half-way up the stairs and yells. “Hey Keith? Do you want to go get some breakfast? Lotor offered!”  
When no response came, Lance shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Lotor.  
“Well it sounds like he doesn’t care. We can go if you want but we should bring him back something.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Lotor gave a smile as Lance wrote a note telling where he was going.  
“We'll be back in an hour!” Lance yelled then he and Lotor walked out the door.  
About ten minutes later Keith came down the stairs looking for Lance.  
“Lance? What did you want to talk-” Keith saw the note on the island countertop. “-about.”

Keith,  
Lotor and I went out for breakfast. Will bring back waffles.  
Love,  
Lance xoxo

“The bastard took him out for breakfast! Well played, Lotor! Well played! But you can’t fool me!” Keith stomped up the stairs to show Shiro the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if anyone likes it 'cause I won't keep writing if this is a lost cause.


	4. Breakfast + Lotor = Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Lotor gets a tad creepy at the end.

“So, do you know any good places to eat at?” Lotor asked as he drove around downtown.  
“Um… I think there’s an I-Hop somewhere around here. Oh there it is.” Lance pointed at a diner down the street. Pulling into the parking lot, Lotor found a spot and the two walked up to the restaurant.   
“So what do you want?” Lance asked as Lotor opened the door for him.  
“I thought we would decide once we sit down.”  
“We were just coming to pick up some breakfast. It wasn’t supposed to be anything fancy.”  
“It’s not like we’re going on a date or anything. It’s just… two friends catching up over breakfast.”  
Lance sighed.  
“Fine, but don’t tell Keith. He would overreact and explode on both of us.” The two sat at a booth seat a d discussed the menu options.  
“I think I’ll go with the classic small stack of pancakes and orange juice, for here.” Lance told the waitress.  
“And I’ll have a small stack of red velvet pancakes and a cup of coffee, for here.” Lotor said.  
“Oh, and original wafels with a side of bacon, to go. Thank you!” Lance added at the end. The waitress left to take more orders and bring drinks to other tables.  
“So, how has college been for you?” Lance asked.  
“Actually, I finished earlier than expected and graduated this year.”  
“Oh, really! Congratulations! I still have two to three more years left of legal torture until I gain my freedom.” Lotor laughed at Lance's remark.  
“It really isn’t that bad. You just have to tough it out and in the end it’ll all be worth it.”  
“I guess. Anyway, what brought you here to visit me?”  
“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk about-” Lotor was cut off by the waitress bringing the coffee and orange juice. When the waitress left again Lotor blushed and looked a little nervous.  
“What was it you wanted to talk about?” Lance asked.  
“You see, I was waiting for the right moment to-” Again the waitress interrupted them by bringing Lance's plate.  
“Well go on.”  
“I was going to say-” The waitress came a third time with Lotor's plate then backed off once she saw Lotor's face ridden with frustration.  
“What I was trying to say is that I came all the way here to say that I still love you.” Lance dropped his fork onto the plate.  
“T-that was two years ago, Lotor. We aren’t a couple anymore.”  
“But we could be again! Please, I just missed you so much over the past two years!” Lotor held Lance’s hand in between his own.  
“NO, Lotor! I have a boyfriend already! I thought that we could still be friends after we broke up, but you’re still just as obsessive as before.”  
“But you make it sound like Keith is petty and jealous. I could treat you so much better!”  
Lance stood from the table.  
“Don’t talk about my boyfriend like that! Sure he may be a bit rough around the edges, but I love him and that’s all that matters!” Lance stormed out of the restaurant leaving Lotor alone in the booth seat. Slamming his fist on the table, Lotor cursed himself for jumping the gun then quickly paid for the food and rushed out after Lance.  
“Lance! Lance!” Lotor called after him as Lance walked down the side of the street. Catching up to him, Lotor put a hand on his shoulder.  
“At least let me take you home.”  
“No, I’m fine walking there myself. Now go away!” Lance shrugged Lotor off his shoulder, who jogged in front of him and stood in his way.  
“Lance, please just consider it.”  
“Lotor, I said no!”  
Lotor wouldn't take no for an answer, so he took Lance by the shoulders and gave him a long drawn out kiss on the lips despite Lance's protest.  
“But Lance, I still love you.”  
“Well news flash you creep, I already have a boyfriend and I love him more than I’ll ever love you!” Lance wiped his mouth trying to get the taste of Lotor’s lips out of his mouth.  
“But Lance!”  
“But what, Lotor? I have noth-” Lance was cut off by another rough kiss from Lotor.  
“Just shut up. Let me love you for one minute before I have to give you up.” Lance shoved Lotor away.  
“Get away from me! I DON’T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!” Lance shouted then stormed off towards the direction of the Voltron home, leaving a heartbroken Lotor behind.


	5. Even the Best Have Doubts

The rain came down in sheets, drenching Lance, who so foolishly forgot to bring a coat. Socks squished in his sopping wet shoes and gave him uncomfortable blisters.  
“It’s supposed to be summer. Why is it raining!?” Lance's voice held a mixture of malice and sadness in the tone. With his head down, Lance trudged down the street until he noticed that a car was honking at him. Lance turned his head to see Allura get out of her car and gesture for him to get in.  
“What are you doing walking home in the rain?” She asked as he buckled his seatbelt.  
“It was Lotor.” His voice was bitter and cold.  
“He made you walk in the rain?”  
“No, I wanted to walk in the rain.”  
“Why did you want to walk in the rain?”  
“Because I wanted to.” Lance mumbled as he crossed his arms.  
“Lance! I know you’re upset but I can't help you if you keep acting like a four year old!” Allura placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “It’s okay. Whatever it is you can tell me.”  
“I went to go get breakfast with Lotor, not in a date-ish way, but he thought otherwise. He said he still loves me.”  
“But you’re with Keith, as in a relationship with him.” Allura pulled back into traffic and started heading home.  
“I tried telling him that, but he doesn't listen! I got out of the restaurant as fast as I could and started walking, but he followed me and…” Lance hesitated.  
“Lance, are you okay?”  
“He kissed me. Not just once, but twice, and not on the cheek either.” Lance frowned. “Will Keith hate me?”  
“What? Of course not! Lance, you two are in a serious relationship. Why would he hate you for something you didn’t do?”  
“I don’t know it’s just sometimes he’s too quick to blame and a little irrational.”  
“Lance, if you and Keith are meant to be, he will always love you no matter what. He’ll love you through the good and the bad, and if you love him just as much nothing can break you two apart. You just have to tell him and see what happens.”  
“Thanks Allura. You really know how to give good advice.”  
“Well that’s when you know I’ve been hanging out with Shiro.” The two shared a small laugh before pulling into the driveway of the Voltron home. The smile on Lance's face dropped when he saw Lotor waiting in his car, parked in the front.  
\----------  
“Shiro!” Keith bounded up the stairs again.  
“What could’ve changed in the past three minutes since the last time you came and ranted?”  
“This.” Keith stuck the note in Shiro’s face. After reading the note Shiro looked up with fake panic on his face.  
“Oh no! Lotor’s going to make out with Lance!” He said sarcastically.  
“You never know what that bastard could do!”  
“Keith, just calm down. It’s not like Lotor is going to confess his undying love for Lance.”  
“Stop! You’re going to jinx it!”  
“Seriously though, you need to relax a little. Even if Lotor does still have a thing for Lance, Lance would never accept.”  
“How do you know?” Shiro lifted an eyebrow at him.  
“Do you really have that little faith in him?”  
“No. It’s… it’s just…”  
“What is it?”  
“We do fight sometimes. I know he hates it when we fight, but sometimes I can’t stop myself from jumping to conclusions.”  
“And every couple will have it’s own fights and troubles, but you can’t let that tear you two apart.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I’m saying that if lance loves you and you love him, he’ll endure it and stick by your side no matter what the world throws at you.”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem. What are big brothers for?”  
A car door slammed and got Keith racing downstairs to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments and feedback! I'm going to update as much as I can manage so I should be posting a chapter a day but if I'm feeling in a good mood I might post two in a day.


	6. Love?

Lotor got out of his car and made his way to the passenger’s side of Allura's car.   
“I’ll go talk to him.” Allura said with determination.  
“You really don’t have to.” Lance said nervously.  
“From what you told me, Lotor doesn't like to listen to you. He might listen to someone else.” Allura got out of the car and Lance sank down in his seat to avoid being noticed.  
“Hey Allura, is it okay if I have a word with Lance?” Lotor asked as Allura approached him.  
“No you may not.”  
“Why not? I just want to have a word with him.”  
“Lance told me what happened, I don’t think you should talk to him right now.”  
“I just want to apologize for my actions.”  
“Is that what you really intend to do?”  
“Would you believe me if I said yes?”  
“Lotor, you need to leave.” Allura insisted.  
“Why isn’t Lance telling me this in person?”  
“Because you wouldn’t listen to him.”  
“And who says I’m going to listen to you?”  
Lance took a deep breath and got out of the car.  
“Lotor, I know you’re a nice guy, but I just don’t have that kind of love for you.”  
Lotor snatched Lance's hand and tenderly rubbed it.  
“But I have more than enough love for both of us.” Lotor sounded desperate and on the verge of hysteria.  
“Lotor, please just go.” Lance pulled his hand away.  
“But I don’t want to leave you. I want to stay with you.” Lotor backed Lance up against the car.  
“But I keep telling you, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!” The door flew open and almost right on que Keith came running out.  
“Lotor! Get away from my boyfriend!” Anger seemed to come off in waves from the shorter male.  
“Thank goodness it’s you Keith!” Lance said as his zealous boyfriend came to liberate him from his ex.  
“So you can love him, but not me!?” Lotor shouted.  
“I broke up with you two years ago Lotor! I’ve gotten over it, but it looks like you haven’t!”  
“Well I tried dating others, but they don’t make me feel the the same way I feel when I’m with you. Just please say that you love me, please.”  
“No. I told you, Keith is the ONLY one for me!” Lotor’s gaze hardened and he walked to his car.  
“I know you’ll remember our love one day, but today is not that day. Until then enjoy Voltron and your boyfriend!” Lotor snarled then got into his car and drove down the street. Keith grabbed Lance and gave him a tight hug.  
“A hug from Kogane! What did I do to deserve this?”  
“Nothing, you idiot! Just next time one of your crazy exs comes around please warn me.” Lance kissed Keith on the cheek.  
“I don’t have any other crazy exs but I know that Lotor is going to come back one way or another. He doesn’t just give up on anything like that. Plus I’m wet and you’re still hugging me!”  
Honestly Keith didn’t care if it was two hundred or negative two hundred outside, all that mattered was that Lance loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the end of the story folks. I still have lots more in store! And sorry about the creepy/weird Lotor, that kinda just came out. If you think that Lotor's creepy clap your hands! CLAP! CLAP!


	7. Banned for Life

One month later  
“The countdown begins!” Lance said excitedly.  
“Until what?” Keith asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
“Till our one year anniversary, Mullet!” Lance yelled his face turning red.  
“Uhh… how many days?” Keith asked and quickly grabbed the keys to his car.  
“One week exactly. I’m so excited! We should go somewhere romantic! How about that Chinese restaurant we went to when we told everyone we were getting together?” Lance suggested.  
“Yeah sound great babe.” Keith kissed Lance's cheek before heading out the door.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To get groceries, someone can’t keep their hands out of my black tea stash.” Keith said, thinking fast.  
“I didn’t take it! I don’t drink black tea.” Lance said defensively.  
“Actually I was the one who has been taking Keith’s tea.” Allura held a guilty smile on her face and walked over to Keith with a list.  
“Hey, if you're going to the grocery store can you pick up a few things while you’re there?” Keith glanced over the list and sighed.  
“Sure.” He grumbled and Allura handed him some money.  
“Here’s some money for the expenses. Thanks so much! This means a lot to me, Keith.”  
“Hahahaha! You have to run errands for Allura!” Lance laughed as Keith trudged to the car.  
“Now I have to actually go grocery shopping on top of get a gift for Lance. How do you get yourself into these things, Keith?” He mumbled to himself as he started the car a d headed to the store. Once he found a spot, Keith parked and took a look at the list.  
“Tomatoes, bananas, avocados, corn chips, frozen cheese pizza, and hamburger buns.” He read aloud. “Well I better get at it.”  
Getting out of the car, Keith walked towards the entrance of Walmart and got a basket. He slowly gathered almost all the items on the list until he found himself in the bread aisle with non other than Lotor on the other end right next to the… Hamburger buns. Keith tried to squeeze by unnoticed but he wasn’t that lucky.  
“It’s you.” Lotor said bitterly with a voice full of hatred.  
“If it isn’t Lotor the prince of crap.” Keith bit back.  
“Don’t be a smart ass you little boyfriend stealing bastard.” Lotor stared down at Keith with flaming eyes.  
“You son of a-”  
“Shut up.” Lotor said and turned to walk away.  
“Hey get back here! I didn’t finish!” Keith put his basket down and grabbed Lotor's shirt.  
“I know you still have a thing for Lance, but I swear if you kiss him one more time I will destroy you.” Keith grit his teeth.  
“Is that supposed to be a threat little man?” Lotor smiled at the anger in Keith’s face.  
“Hell yeah it’s a threat! I suggest you treat it seriously!”  
“No wonder Lance took a liking to you, he always liked the fiery ones, but he could’ve done so much better with my replacement.”  
“I’m not your freaking replacement! I’m Lance's boyfriend!” Keith punched Lotor in the jaw and drew blood from the others mouth. Soon Keith found himself in the office of the head security officer. The guard hung up the phone and glared at Keith.  
“You’re off the hook this time kid, but you are banned for life from Walmart.” The guard escorted Keith to the door of his car then walked back inside once Keith pulled out of the parking lot and headed home without any groceries. Once Keith got home he opened the door and flopped onto the couch next to Lance.  
“Dude, where are the groceries? I thought you went shopping?” Lance asked.  
“Well I got myself banned from Walmart for life.”  
Lance stared at his boyfriend with confusion.  
“Uh… what happened.”  
“I punched Lotor in the face.” He said.


	8. Road Trip

One Week Later

“Good morning Keith!” Lance shook Keith awake before the alarm clock went off.

“It’s too early to get up!” Keith complained burrowing into the blankets.

“But it’s our anniversary! I have a ton of things planned for today! Come on! Get up! We have to go!”

“But you never get up early.”

“Well I did get up early and it was for you so shut up and get dressed.” Lance pulled the sheets away causing Keith to yelp at the sudden absence of the warm blankets.

“I’m getting up. I’m getting up.” Keith stretched out and quickly changed his clothes, got ready, and followed Lance down stairs.

“Hunk and I got everything packed in the car for you two. Enjoy your trip!” Shiro said with a smile as he came in with Hunk.

“Packed the car? Trip? Lance, what did you plan?” Keith asked.

“I planned a week long road trip for our anniversary!” Pulling out a map, Lance pointed at spots circled on the map.

“I carefully choose some spots along the coast like natural parks, some monuments, and a few campsites. I even managed to get us two tickets to a museum down the coast a few miles.”

“All those places sound great, but a museum?”

“Hush, you’ll like it.”

“If you tell me what it is then I can tell you for sure if I like it or not.”

“It’s a surprise you idiot.”

“I already have everything packed so we’re ready to go whenever you’re ready.”

“Thanks, you’re amazing.” Keith gave a warm hug to his boyfriend. “I have to go to the bathroom really quick. You can wait in the car while I go.”

“Okay.” Lance made his way to the car and Keith turned to his brother.

“Shiro! I don’t have have a gift for Lance!” Shiro simply face palmed.

“Keith! You had a whole week! You had an entire week to get something for him and you didn’t!”

“I’m sorry! I was banned from Walmart.”

“That can’t be your excuse for everything!”

“Fine! I’ll come up with something! No thanks to you though.”

“Go on your road trip with Lance already, you can’t stall forever.”

“Fine, just give me a second.” Keith dashed around the house and found his knife, a small chunk of wood, and a leather string. “I know exactly what to do. Bye Shiro! Bye Hunk! See you guys in a week!” Keith waved good bye and put the items into a bag and tossed it in the trunk of the car they would be taking.

“Okay, let’s go.” Lance turned the engine on and pulled out of the driveway.

“So I was thinking about stopping for lunch around one o’clock then go to the museum at three because that’s when our tickets are valid. So that leaves the question of what to do between lunch and the museum-” Keith cut him off.

“I’m impressed by how much work you put into this trip.”

“Well I love you so it shouldn't be that surprising that I put all this work into it.” Lance merged onto the highway and turned the radio on low. “Sit back and relax because it’s going to be a while until we get there.”

“I’m going to catch up on some sleep.” Keith closed his eyes allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

\----------

“Keith! Keith wake up! I have to stop and use the bathroom! Can you fill up gas?” Keith rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks!” Lance jumped out of the car and ran to the bathroom. Keith got out of the car too and stretched out his limbs then filled the tank of the car. Once the tank was filled, Keith went into the convenient store to pay for the gas. When he went inside, Keith turned to the person stationed at the counter.

“Um… excuse me” He glanced at the worker’s name tag. “Sal?”

“Paying for gas I’m assuming.” Keith nodded and handed Sal a twenty dollar bill that would cover the gas expenses then walked back to the car. Shortly afterward Lance returned and the couple started on their journey again.

“So where do you want to stop for lunch?” Lance asked. Keith shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his seat again.

“Maybe by a Wendy's or something? We don’t have to do anything too fancy, since you planned this road trip.”

“Then it’s settled. Wendy’s it is.”

When they arrived at Wendy’s it was around one thirty in the afternoon. They walked into the restaurant and Lance found a place to sit while Keith ordered food for the both of them. The entire building was practically empty with the exception of Keith, Lance, the workers, and whoever just pulled into the parking lot. Lance stole a glance at the person when he came through the door.

“Shit.” Lance cursed quietly to himself. The person who just happened to walk through the door was none other than Lotor, his royal jerkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I've just been really busy with some of my other fics as well as school stuff too.


End file.
